


Kellic (boyxboy)

by kristina121595



Category: Kellic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: Kellin has been in jail for something he did in high school. What happens when Vic takes a chance on him and pays his bail? (Mentions of rape)(Somewhat continuance of Jalex, but do not need to read it to know what's going on)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different version on here before but I decided to redo it.

I sat in my jail cell, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. _Three years I’ve been in here. Three years to feel terrible about what I did to Jack. Whenever I get out, I have to apologize._ The door that leads to our cells opened, a tall guy with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, his piercing brown eyes looking around at everyone as the guard led him to the cell across from me. _Mike, I think._ I got up and walked over to my cell door, my hands wrapping around the iron bars. “You have ten minutes.” The guard spoke with a gruff, walking away.

“I only need five.” The guy spoke back. I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against the cold bars, his voice replaying in my head. _His voice was light yet has that manly edge to it. It was almost angelic to my ears._ When I opened my eyes back up, the same piercing brown eyes were inches away from me, on the other side of my cell. My eyes widened and I jumped back, placing my hand over my heart. “Sorry about that.” He chuckled.

I took a few deep breaths before walking back over to the bars. “What are you doing here?”

“I was visiting—“

“I meant my cell. I am literally in jail and you’re talking to me. Why?”

He shrugged, looking down before back up. “You seemed lonely.”

“I’ve been in this cell for three years. Of course I’m fucking lonely.”

He opened his mouth to reply but the guard walked over. “Your ten minutes are up. Let’s go.” He grabbed the guys arm and pulled him away.

After a few minutes, Mikes cell opened up, yet mine did too. “As much as I like an open cell, I think there’s been a mistake.” I called out.

“You’ve been bailed.”

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked out, following Mike, meeting up with those piercing brown eyes again. “You bailed me? Why?” He shrugged and I smiled, walking over and hugging him. “Thank you so much. I don’t know how to pay you back.”

“It was my brothers money, actually. So you’ll have to pay him back.”

“Brother?” I let go of him and he nodded towards Mike. _Oh so they’re brothers._ “I need to go talk to someone. Can I meet up with you guys later to talk about payment? I’m Kellin, Kellin Quinn.”

“Vic Fuentes. You can meet us at the park nearby when you’re done.” Vic smiled, walking out with Mike.

 

 

I knocked on the door of a nice, two-story white house, taking a few steps back. The door slowly opened to show a girl, around 8. “Maya, who’s at the door?” The door opened more and I smiled a bit at Jack. Jack bit his lip. “Hey Alex, someone from high school is here…”

Alex soon showed up and instantly glared, pulling Jack and Maya close. “What do you want?”

“I came to apologize. What I did was stupid and wrong and I was jealous.”

“It took you three years to get the balls to apologize?”

“I’ve been in jail…” I looked down, biting my lip. “For the past three years…”

“You didn’t have anyone bail you?”

I looked up to see Alex raising an eyebrow. “No, of course not. I know I deserved to be in there. I still deserve to be there but someone bailed me without my consent.”

Jack slipped through Alexs hold and walked over, hugging me. “I forgive you.”

Alex soon walked over with Maya, hugging me too. “I swear to god, if you try anything, I’ll kill you.” He growled.

I nodded and let go. “I’m glad you two are very happy. I hope one day I deserve to be as happy as you two are.” I turned and walked away, hearing the door close.

 

I walked around the park, jumping back and falling when Vic flipped upside down from a tree, grinning at me. “Son of a… Vic, what the hell? Do you like giving me heart attacks?”

He laughed and jumped down from the tree, offering me a hand and pulling me back onto my feet. “Yes. Yes I do. Mike went to go talk to someone and then he’ll be back. I figured while he was gone, we could chat.” He took my hand and pulled me to the swings. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and the blush creeping on my face. _What the hell is this all about?_ He let god, my hand instantly getting cold as he sat on a swing. I sat on the one next to him, raising an eyebrow. “So what were you in jail for?”

 _And here is where he runs away_. I looked down. “I raped this guy in high school.” When I looked back up, he was still there, but a bit farther from me. _He didn’t run?_ “Why aren’t you running?”

“For all I know, you seem like you regret it and wouldn’t do it again. That doesn’t excuse what you did though.”

I sighed. “Yeah, I know. I was a shitty person in high school. I also tried shooting him.” I put my head in my hands. _God I was an asshole._

“Wow… My brother was in the wrong place at the wrong time… I hope.”

I lifted my head and looked at him. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “Drug bust. He said he was just walking by and got arrested.”

“Telling my life story, big bro?” Mike walked over, chuckling. “So, Kellin, about the payment…” He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up from the swing, walking away from Vic. “I think I have just the job for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly limped out of Mikes house, holding my arm close to my chest. _Who knows if Mike was in the wrong place at the wrong time for the drugs or not, but he sure is abusive. I’m pretty sure he broke a few ribs and my arm… Maybe my ankle, too._ A sleek black car pulled up and before I could even think of running, the window rolled down, showing those piercing brown eyes I love. “Kellin, get in.” _Don’t have to tell me twice._ I limped to the car and opened the door, sliding into the passenger seat and buckling up. “Kellin, what happened to you?” _I can’t tell him what actually happened. He loves his brother._ “Don’t even think about lying to me, Kellin.” He put the car in drive and started driving away.

I sighed. “Alright fine, your brother did it. He made me be his slave for however long I’ve been in there and if I did something wrong, he’d get abusive.” It was quiet for a few moments before I heard him mumble something. “Huh?”

“Three months. You’ve been in there for three months. God, I can’t believe he would do that. I tried to see you but he would just say that you were out doing something.”

I snorted. “He never let me out of the house.” I looked over at him, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Vic?” I frowned, letting my arm fall into my lap as I reached over, lightly setting my hand on his knee.

He slowly released his grip on the wheel and sighed. “I’m taking you to the hospital. I want to make sure he didn’t do anything too bad to you. I swear to god, though, if he did—“

“Vic, don’t say something you’ll regret. Sometimes when you wish something, it comes true. It’s not like I’m not used to this.”

He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at me, turning the car off. “What?”

 _Am I really telling him all this when I just met him? Yeah, it’s been three months, but I only talked to him once._ I sighed. “My dad was abusive. He’d do this to me all the time. One night, I wished for him to be gone. When I woke up, he was in prison.”

“Isn’t that good, though? He couldn’t hurt you anymore.”

“For me, yes. For you, if you wish something like that on your brother… I know you guys have a good relationship. I don’t want it to be ruined.”

He snorted and turned the car back on, pulling back onto the road. “Trust me, after what he did to you, I don’t care about our relationship anymore.” I sighed and looked out the window.

 

He pulled up to the hospital and parked, turning off the car and getting out, coming to my side to open my door. I slowly got out and he closed the door, wrapping an arm around my waist. The butterflies came back and I blushed, looking down and away. _Why does he have this effect on me?_ We walked up to the receptionist and I tuned out their conversation, only paying attention when there was a tug on my waist. I looked over at Vic and he chuckled. “I said we’re going to sit. Are you okay?” I just nodded and followed him to the chairs in the waiting room. He sat in a chair in a corner, pulling me onto his lap.

“Vic, there are multiple empty chairs in here.”

“So?” He smiled up at me, tightening his grip around my waist. I rolled my eyes at him and looked away as I felt the blush get hotter. _God damn this boy._

 

I laid on the hospital bed as we waited for the doctor to come back with my X-Rays. “Hey Kellin?” I looked over at Vic, who was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed. “He’s going to ask what happened.”

“Want me to lie? I’m very good—“

He shook his head. “I want you to tell him the truth. If Mike goes back into jail, then he deserves it. That’s his money wasted anyways.”

“How old is Mike?”

“22. Why, you interested?” He chuckled, but something flashed in his eyes that I couldn’t read.

I shook my head. “I’m just curious. He’s so young and he keeps going back to jail.”

“You look young too. How old are you?”

“21.” His eyes widened and I tilted my head. “Is that bad?”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m 24. You just look so young.” _Three years older than me… That’s acceptable for dating. Wait, dating?_ “Kell, are you okay?”

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it as the doctor walked in. “Broken ribs, fractured arm, sprained ankle… What happened?”

I opened my mouth the same time as Vic but I sent him a look and he closed his mouth. _As much as I want to lie, I promised Vic that I wouldn’t._ “His brother abused me for the past three months.” The doctor looked at Vic and nodded his head to the door, walking out. Vic squeezed my hand lightly before letting go and following the doctor out. _Probably getting details._ I sighed and closed my eyes, ready for some well-needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out of the hospital, Vics arm secure around my waist again. The doctor kept me for a few days to make sure everything was okay, and Vic hasn’t left my side, no matter how many times I told him to. “What’s your address?” Vic asked as we got into his car, pulling onto the street. I gave him my address and directions, smiling as the familiar neighbourhood came into view. “I like your house.” He smiled as he pulled into my driveway, parking and turning the car off. “Do you live alone?” He looked over at me, helping me unbuckle my seatbelt since my left arm was in a cast. I nodded and got out, leading him up to the doorway of my two-story light blue house, unlocking the door and walking in, tossing my keys into the green container by the door. Vic closed the door behind him and locked it, looking around. The living room was to our left with a white, leather couch and a matching chair with a glass coffee table in front of a TV that was built into the wall. Ahead of us was a spacious kitchen with a granite-surfaced island. To our right were stairs that lead up to the bedrooms and down to the basement. I walked over and plopped on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on something random to fill the silence. Vic took a seat next to me, almost leaving no space between us. _It’s a three person couch and he sits right next to me?_ “Are we just going to sit in silence?”

I laughed and turned towards him. “I don’t know what to say. I’ve met you once, so I know nothing about you besides your age.”

“Well, my name is Victor Vincent Fuentes, I’m 24 years old, my favourite colour is green, I’m single, and I’m gay.” He grinned. _Gay? He’s gay?_

“Victor Vincent? Really?” I rose my eyebrow at him and he nodded. “Well, I’m Kellin Quinn Bostwick but I go by Kellin Quinn. I’m 21 years old, my favourite colour is green, I’m also single and gay.” _Might as well tell him and see what he thinks._

“Kellin Quinn Bostwick? Why don’t you use your last name?” He tiled his head.

I shrugged. “Reminds me too much of my dad.” He nodded and grabbed the remote, flipping through the guide until he turned some music channel on. The doorbell rang and I looked over at him, giving him puppy eyes.

He rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the door and opening it. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, I think we have the wrong house. Sorry.” Alexs voice rang through my ears.

“Alex?” I called over.

Alex stuck his head in and rose an eyebrow. “Maybe I do have the right house.” He slipped past Vic, who just rolled his eyes, pulling along Maya and Jack. “We tried visiting before but no one answered, so we wanted check on you.” Maya ran over and jumped in my lap. I groaned, holding where my ribs were bandaged. “Are you okay?”

“Three broken ribs, fractured arm, and sprained ankle.” I informed him as Maya got comfortable on my lap. Vic walked over and sat next to me, putting on Spongebob. “Long story, not gonna elaborate.” Alex nodded and walked over, sitting on the arm of the couch. Jack took a seat in the chair. “Vic, this is Alex and Jack. The guys I went to apologize to, and their daughter Maya. Alex, Jack, Maya, this is Vic. He bailed me and got me to the hospital when I needed it. Maya, dear, why are you sitting on my lap?”

She looked up at me and grinned. “Cause I wanted to Uncle Kellin.”

“Uncle Kellin?” I looked over at Alex and Jack, raising my eyebrow.

“Well we were best friends in high school.” Alex shrugged. “You seem to know what you did wrong, so I feel like I can trust you again. But I swear, if you—“

“I know, I know. No need to say anything in front of the child. I promise I won’t do anything.” I smiled a bit, mostly looking at Jack. He just looked away and I sighed. _Yeah, I expected that._

Vic poked my shoulder and I looked over at him. “Do you have any food in the kitchen?” I laughed and nodded. “I’m gonna go raid your fridge and make something for everyone.” He smiled and kissed my forehead, getting up and going to the kitchen.

I looked over at Alex, who just had his eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Oh nothing, nothing… It just looks like he’s more than some friend of yours.”

“He is right in the next room.” I whispered. “Don’t talk so loud. Okay, so he’s hot, and amazing, and maybe he’s flirting with me. I don’t know.”

“How about we go on a double date?”

“Double date? Vic and I are barely even acquaintances. Plus, who would watch Maya?”

“We have babysitters that we can call. Come on, please?”

“Please what?” Vic walked in with multiple plates of sandwiches. He handed a plate to each of us, Mayas cut in quarters. He sat next to me and brought his feet onto the couch. “What were you talking about?”

“A double date! You and Kellin with my dads!” Maya grinned.

Vic stared at her and slowly turned a bright red. He looked over at me and shrugged. “I’m interested if you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different sources had different favourite colours so I just used those.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure everything was fine. I had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black tank top that fit nicely, and a pair of converse. The doorbell rang and I ran my hand through my hair, hurrying down the stairs and opening the door, my breath hitching when I saw Vic. His outfit was close to mine, except he had on a white tank top. He laughed. “I guess we like the same clothes.” He walked in, our arms brushing, sending electricity throughout.

I slowly closed the door and turned towards him, smiling. “So… A double date, huh?”

He chuckled and turned towards me, taking my hands in his, being delicate with my left arm. “Yes, a double date. I know we just met but I can’t help what I feel for you.”

I softly blushed and smiled. “Yeah? And what do you feel for me?” He rolled his eyes and leaned in, our eyes closing and lips softly connecting, moving in sync. _So this is what it’s like to kiss him… Soft yet rough…_

“Are you guys—Oh god.” Alex laughed.

I jumped apart from Vic, blushing deeply. “I thought I closed and locked the door.”

Alex shook his head, smiling. “No you didn’t. Come on, we’re ready.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me and laughed, walking out.

“You have a weird friend.” Vic chuckled, taking my hand and walking out. I grabbed my house keys from the green bowl and closed the door, making sure I locked it behind me. We slid into the back of Alexs car. “So, Alex, where are we going?”

“Just a diner.” Alex shrugged, turning the car on and putting it in drive, pulling onto the road.

 

“Were you really that rude?” Vic turned and looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded, looking down at the table. “Rude is an understatement. An understatement of an understatement.” Someone kicked my knee under the table and I looked up, Jack looking away.

“Wow… But you seem to be a better person now.”

“Yeah, took me three years in jail.” Another kick in the knee but I ignored it, sighing. _I deserve it. Hell, I deserve more than just a kick in the knee._

“Kells, are you okay? You kinda spaced out.” Vic frowned, taking my hand on the table.

“Yeah, just thinking. My knee’s starting to hurt but it’s nothing I can’t deal with. It’ll probably start hurting more soon, but whatever it is, I deserve the pain.” I shrugged. Alex looked under the table then at Jack, raising an eyebrow. “Alex, it’s nothing.” I sighed.

 

The two checks came at the end of dinner. Alex instantly got his card out while Vic and I stared at each other. “Don’t you dare get your card out, Kellin. I’m paying.”

“But Vic—“ He rose his eyebrow and I sighed. “Fine.” I put my wallet away and he grinned, setting his card on the check. I looked over at Alex and Jack, smiling. “This was a great double date. Thank you.”

“Of course. We should do it again sometime. Here, Vic, put your number in.” Alex got out his phone and slid it across to Vic. “Put your address in too.”

“Well I’ll put my address in, but I was thinking of living with Kellin for a bit until he heals. I was gonna ask him after we got back to his place.” He tapped on the phone and slid it back to Alex, looking at me.

 _Live with Vic? Who’d say no to that?_ “Uh, sure. You can live with me for a bit.” I shrugged. He grinned and lightly hugged me, putting his car away when the waitress came back. We all got out of the booth and Vic took my hand, walking to Alexs car. We slid in the back and buckled up, Alex staying outside with Jack. I rolled my eyes. _I really hope he’s not talking about how Jack was kicking me…_ Alex rolled his eyes as Jack was waving his hands around as he talked. I unbuckled and got out. “Guys, stop. I have a feeling that I know what you’re arguing about and just stop, okay? I don’t want you arguing about something so stupid and arguing to the point you hate each other. What I did when we were in high school was stupid and inexcusable and he has every right to still resent me.”

They sighed and stared at me. Alex nodded. “Alright. I won’t bring it up again. If you think what he did is alright, then I won’t argue with you.” We all got in the car, Vic staring at his hands. _Great, now he’s uncomfortable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and bad, I've been busy today and I have a headache.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into my house, closing the door behind Vic and tossing my keys in the bowl, laying my forehead on the door. _I cannot believe this happened. He probably never wants to see me again._ Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back until my back was against something hard. _I feel abs under his shirt._ He gently laid his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. “Are you okay?” His voice was soft and caring.

“I am so, so sorry.” I turned in his hold and laid my head on his shoulder. “I know you felt uncomfortable and I just… I’m so sorry.”

“Kellin.”

“Hmm…?”

“Shut up.” He softly chuckled, holding me close. He walked backwards, pulling me with until he landed on the couch with me in his lap. I brought my feet on the couch and curled into him, closing my eyes. “If you’re thinking that I hate you or don’t want to see you, then stop thinking. I’ll never hate you and I always, always want to see your pretty face.” I hummed in response, soon falling asleep to the sound of his heart.

 

I groaned as sunlight was coming in through the window and hitting me in the eyes. Turning over, I bumped into something hard. I opened my eyes and looked up, smiling a bit when I saw Vic asleep. _Oh right, he’s living with me for a while._ “It’s rude to stare.” He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

I blushed deeply and looked away. “I wasn’t staring… I was trying to get the sun out of my eyes.” _Hey, it’s the half truth. I’d stare at him all day if I could._ He lightly gripped my chin and pulled my head towards his, closing his eyes. “Nuh-uh.” I shook my head, backing away. He opened his eyes and frowned. “Not until we brush our teeth. Our breaths stink.” He laughed and got out of bed. _Dear lord, when did he take his shirt and pants off?_ My eyes slowly scanned him from head to toe and back to his head, meeting his amused eyes. “Oh shut up.” I rolled my eyes and got up, going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. He laughed some more and walked in next to me, taking the spare toothbrush and brushing his teeth, bumping our hips once in a while. As soon as we were done and rinsed our mouths, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me close, attaching our lips and kissing me deeply. My hands traveled up his chest to around his neck, being careful with my cast, tilting my head to kiss back just as deep. He moved his hand from my neck and gripped my hips, pulling me closer so our bodies hit. My breath hitched and I broke apart, resting my head on his shoulder. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“My ribs. I’ll be fine.” I sighed and looked up at him, smiling a bit. “Some make out, huh?”

“Making out as soon as waking up… I can get used to that.” He smirked at me and leaned in.

I shook my head and backed up. “I’m hungry.”

He groaned, taking my good hand and walking out, to the kitchen. “Only you would stop making out for food.” He picked me up and set me on the counter, grabbing a mixing bowl and ingredients, setting things up.

“What am I supposed to do?” I frowned.

“Sit there and look pretty while I make pancakes.”


End file.
